Once Upon A Time
by Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Buffy Cinderella style.


_A/N:_ To suit my story the way the characters act, live and dress is a mixture of times.

_Prologue_

Once upon a time, in a far away land lived a spirited young girl. Her mother had died at the age of eight, leaving her father to raise her by himself. At the age of fourteen she was not what most would consider as a proper lady. She would play outdoors often, rode horses two legged, and her manners were not that of a properly raised female. Her father did not mind, in fact he encouraged her to become more then just another lady of the Kingdom. She was taught to read as well as write.

However, her stepmother was not happy that this girl would act so improper. She had known of his daughter, and believed that she would be a respectable female of society due to her father's title. She did not expect the girl that was introduced to her and her daughters when she arrived at Wesley's estate.

The daughter was beautiful with her long golden hair, and fiery green eyes. It was not her appearance that was astonishing but the way in which she acted. It was shocking to see that Buffy, the daughter of the duke, would lower herself to talk to servants.

"It is wonderful to be home." Wesley stated exiting the carriage in a flourish. "How wonderful it is to see you once more daughter!" He cried out as he hugged his only daughter. "Now Buffy I would like you to meet my new wife, the Duchess Drusilla, and her daughters. Cordelia, and Darla." He points to each as they exit the carriage with his help.

Drusilla was a beauty, with her dark locks and blue eyes. Her dress was perfectly fitted and not a wrinkle was seen. The baby blue material accented her pale blues. Her daughter Darla was blonde, with blue eyes. Darla's hair was styled to perfection, which finished her light pink dress. Cordelia her other daughter, had the same dark locks as her mother but her eyes were brown. Her dress was a slightly darker blue then that of Drusilla's dress.

Buffy herself was dressed in dark green with an accent of pale yellow. These two colors combined brought out the beauty of her hazel eyes. Drusilla was not blind, she could tell that her newest daughter was going to be a problem. The fierce love for her father that shown through her eyes was unmistakable. This was going to be a, hurtle that was going to have to be overcome.

Playing her part Drusilla practically glided towards Buffy to greet her, not wanting to seem like the bad stepmother in front of Wesley. If she was to earn Wesley's undivided trust than she would just have to play nice with his dreaded child in the mean time.

"Hello, dear. I have heard so much about you. You are definitely the apple of your fathers eye." Drusilla greeted in a singsong tone.

Buffy could see the malice behind her new mother's carefully hooded eyes. Why her father had married this woman she had yet to figure out. But she would not allow them access to her or her home's secrets until their reasons for invading her life were known. However, she did not want to upset her father either so she would put up the dutiful daughter's front until her questions were answered.

"Hello, Duchess."

"Mother. After all dear it only seems fitting now that I am married to your father." She said with a slight laugh.

"Of course," Buffy agreed, though it angered her that this woman thought that she could just come in, and take the spot of her long dead mother, Joyce.

Her new stepmother's eyes narrowed at her answer but than her face returned to its serene state once again. Buffy had no desire to spend any amount of unneeded time with this new family of hers. Though this seemed to be impossible now. Drusilla had just waved her two beautiful daughters forward for the introductions. Not wanting to embarrass her father Buffy stayed standing in her spot rather than running off to the stable, away from her new family, as she so longed to do.

"Buffy, these are my daughters, your new sisters, Cordelia," she introduced the one with dark locks first, then the blonde one, "and Darla."

"Hello," Buffy greeted with a fake smile and even faker warmth.

"Hello Buffy," Darla was the first to respond followed by an overly cheery 'Hello' from Cordelia.

Once the family was introduced to one another Wesley shuffled them into the house. It wasn't until Buffy was almost inside that she decided that she wouldn't be able to stay civilized long if she had tea with her new family, so she halted in her steps and turned to her father.

"Father."

"Yes Buffy," Wesley asked kindly with the same warmth that was always in his voice while talking to her.

"I would like to ride."

"But Buffy…"

"I know father it is just that I usually ride at this time of day. It is part of Silver's routine. I will make it up to you and the new family. I just do not want to interrupt Silver's daily routine. Mr. Harris said that it could be very disruptive to his training." She pleaded with her father to let her go.

"Very well just to be back before dinner. I have allowed you to miss tea, but I do want you to have dinner with me." He said very sternly.

Kissing him on the cheek Buffy thanked him quickly and sprinted towards the stables with her dress skirt flowing behind him. Once at the stables she quickly saddled Silver and swung onto the horse's back. Feeling the adrenaline from the anticipation of riding again, she kicked the horse and galloped out of the stable's open doors.

Knowing that tea was around the middle of the day and she didn't have to be back before dusk she rode Silver without any restraint. Thrilled to be able to ride for so long she laughed out loud. Once she was at the stone cliffs she climbed down from Silver's back and sat on the edge, staring off into the ocean thinking of her new family.

_**Three Years Later**_

It was another normal day in Buffy's family home. She had woke to the sound of the rooster and began her daily chores. Once awake, she went and fed the farm animals, the land hands had been fired two years ago when the money her father had left after he died began to dwindle. Having sold most of the land, except for the house it's self and the eight acres of lawns surrounding it, still did not allow the land helpers to stay on.

Even though they had been fired their work still needed to be done. Buffy did not want her father's life work to completely diminish and so she did what the land hands used to. The house was all that Buffy had left of her now deceased father and she did not want to lose it as well.

Once the animals were fed, she would have to return to the house and make a cup of tea for each stepsister as well as her stepmother. These along with their breakfast would have to be ready for them as soon as they awoke. When the trays were ready, she would have to deliver them to the specific rooms, awake the occupant of the room and then collect any and all laundry that needed to be done.

If the other occupants of the house needed nothing else that morning she would begin on her basic daily chores. First she would dust and vacuum, then sweep and wash the floor. Once a week she had to wax them as well. The dishes from breakfast would need to be done and then lunch would need to be cooked. After lunch, dishes would need to be done again.

Darla and Cordelia would have singing lessons after lunch so they would not need her. During this time she would be outside working in the garden or on the lawns of the home. When their music sessions were done, Buffy would have to be back in the house to draw a bath for each of them and then begin to cook dinner. The only chore she would have after dinner was the dishes and, return the laundry to the appropriate rooms. Once this was done her night was free.

Her day started out like any other. The rooster crowed at dawn and she grudgingly awoke from the very pleasant dream that had surrounded her that night. Having dressed and straightened her bed she made her way to the stables. There was only one horse left, all others were sold. Silver was the only horse she had not allowed to be sold. This animal was especially special to her, for her father had bought it in attempt to cheer her up after her mother died.

Feeding the other animals that resided in the stable she wiped her hands clean and entered Silver's stall. Grasping the handle of the brush, she brought it from the wall and began lightly brushing the horse's coat.

"Good morning boy. How are you?" Buffy questioned as though the horse would talk back to her. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen to day."

She spent the first part of the morning grooming Silver and making sure the animals were fine. Once she was finished in the stables she made her way back into the house. Setting the tea kettle on the stove to boil, she returned to the outdoors to gather wood. With the summer waning the house was becoming chillier each day.

Once enough wood was in for the day she returned to the stove adding the tea bags to the now steaming water and went about preparing her family's breakfast. Lifting the kettle from the heat she set it on the counter before turning back to the three bowls of porridge.

Placing a now full cup of tea on a tray along with a bowl of porridge, some milk, and some sugar she lifted the tray and made her way to the second floor. Finished climbing the many stairs she continued towards Drusilla's heavy oak wood door. Knocking once to announce her presence she shifted the tray so she held it with one hand while turning the knob with the other.

"Mother," she whispered into the darkened room. Knowing that she had announced her presence to her stepmother she entered the room fully and walked towards the bed. Setting the tray on the bed table she moved to the curtains and pulled them apart. Slightly blinded by the bright light that now filled the room she turned back to the bed. She could distinctly tell where Drusilla lay asleep. Knowing from experience that just the flood of light wouldn't work, she moved back beside the bed and began shaking the form within it awake. It wasn't until a mumbled threat reached her ears that she halted in her task. Buffy stayed for a few more minutes, making sure that her stepmother was in fact awake, before collecting the clothes and heading back down to the kitchen to finish her morning.

She ventured twice more up the stairs to deliver breakfast and collect laundry. Once the laundry was started she sat at the small table in the kitchen and ate her own breakfast. Placing her dished in the sink she made her way back up the stairs to collect the now dirty dishes.

Once the dishes were done and no one seemed to have any need for her she began her daily chores. If she was lucky, than she would be left alone to her chores today. She felt the desire to ride that night and she could only do that if her chores for the day were finished. The less she was interrupted the better.

As the day passed and lunch went by she became giddy with anticipation even if she didn't show it. Most of her chores were done and she had only been called away once or twice that day. Just as she finished washing the floor, a knock sounded from the large front doors.

Careful not to tread too much on the newly clean floors she made her way to the door. Opening them, she was surprised to see a formal royal messenger standing there. Not wanting to appear rude, she greeted him kindly with a small smile.

"Hello."

"This is the Summers' residents is it not."

"Yes."

"Then I am here to inform you that a royal ball is being held tonight for the return of the prince. He is to choose a wife at this point and so it is requested that all eligible women of the household would attend."

"Oh, my," Buffy breathed out lightly.

"This is for the lady of the house," the messenger informed her as he handed her a crisp white envelope. "The king has requested that all eligible females to attend." He repeated the last part.

Once the messenger had departed Buffy shook herself from her daze, and closed the door. Realizing that she was just standing there holding the envelope, she tucked it into her apron pocket and made her way the kitchen. Placing three cups of tea on a tray she slipped the letter from her apron and gently placed it on the tray, making sure that it was the first thing that was seen. It didn't take her long to reach the lessons room and so only minutes after the messenger had been here, her stepfamily was receiving the letter. Setting the tray on the table beside the piano Buffy waited by the door incase they wanted something else.

Finishing the sheet Drusilla gracefully twisted towards the afternoon tea. A look of intrigue and confusion crossed her face when she noticed the crisp royal envelope in front of their tea. She cautiously grabbed the letter and opened it slowly. Reading it once Buffy's stepmother's eyes bulged, reading it twice her mouth dropped and when she read it once more, she squealed in delight.

Drusilla's squeal seemed to bring her daughters rushing forward. For several seconds the letter passed between Darla and Cordelia's hands before their mother once again had possession of it.

"Now girls, that is no way for a young lady act," stepmother reprimanded. "I will read this out loud."

'_Eligible maidens,_

_Your presence is requested on this night of August, at the Royal Palace. The_

_Prince is to return home this day, and a ball will be held in his honor. This _

_night is not only a welcome home for the prince but the night in which he is _

_to choose his bride._

_A royal carriage shall be at your resident at seven o'clock sharp. The ball_

_starts at eight O'clock sharp. It shall continue until one o'clock in the morning_

_when the carriages will Return you home._

_Formal dress is required and all eligible maidens are to attend. _

_Your King,_

_King Giles'_

Is this not wonderful Darla, Cordelia? There is a chance that either one of you might become his wife. After all who could resist you two. All we have to worry about is which one of you he is to pick."

Darla batted her lashes, as she spoke, "Oh, mother no doubt in my mind it is I who he shall choose."

A snort was all that was needed to tell what Cordelia thought of that. "He is sure to pick me mother after all I am the prettiest out of us."

"Am not," Darla replied in outrage.

"Am too."

"NOT."

"TOO."

"N…"

The shouting match was ended by Drusilla's shout, "That is enough girls. You should not be worrying over such a petty thing, when there is so much to do."

Both females stayed quiet except for a simple, "Sorry mother."

Buffy still standing by the door listened to her stepmother plan out her daughter's outfits without mentioning her once. She had, had no real hopes of going but just this once she wished that she were not just the stepsister of two beautiful girls. Knowing that there was no way that Drusilla would allow her to go she firmly clamped down any ideas pertaining to the ball.

Once any notions of the ball had been firmly displaced Buffy turned her attention to her stepfamily once more. She listened has each female rattled off what they would need and when they would need it. Leaving the room with a new list of chores she returned to the main floor to finish her daily chores before heading into town to pick up everything that was going to be needed for the ball. It only took an hour to finish her chores.

Cleaning up in her room, she brushed her hair and changed into her good town dress. The dresses she wore for chores were not pretty to look at, but she had a few dresses that looked decent enough to be seen in by the public. Making sure no evidence of her daily chores remained, Buffy set out to the stables.

Riding Silver into town was the quickest and the easiest way to travel. She made her stops as quickly as possible because Buffy wanted to be able to drop off her packages and head for her cliffs. She had the desire to be alone, though she did not know why. However, if she was to guess, she would have said it was because she was not able to go to the ball. She may have had no chance in winning the prince but at least she would have been a normal high-class girl for one night.

"Buffy, how wonderful to see you," a gorgeous redhead exclaimed as she entered a shop.

"Good afternoon Willow. How is that husband of yours," Buffy questioned with a smile.

"Oh, Daniel is fine he said that you should bring Silver by sometime and that he will change his shoes for you."

Smiling at the kindness she spoke again, "Well I will definitely stop by, but just not today. I am in quite the hurry."

"Well than, what can I do for you?" Inquired the shopkeeper.

"The ball is tonight and my stepmother and sisters are going to be attending. So they are in need of a seamstress."

"Are you not attending?" Willow asked with furrowed brows.

"No. Now Drusilla would like blue silk/velvet dress, off the shoulder and slightly tighter in the bodice than usual." Willow nodded her head in understanding. "Now Darla wants something daring in dark blue silk, she said that you can plan the dress just make sure it is the best you could do. Last is Cordelia, she would like a emerald green, a mixture of silk and velvet, dress that has no sleeves and is like her mothers tight around the bodice."

"Well that shouldn't be to hard. I will collect what I should need and make my way to your home." Willow agreed.

"Thank you." Buffy said before exiting the shop to continue her market chores as well to end any questioning Willow may have had about the ball.

As she walked around buying food, and other essential items that her sisters would need for the ball Buffy's mind began to wonder to the cliffs and the feeling of contentment she had while she was there, unintentionally she picked up her pace to finish in the market quicker. With her attention elsewhere she did not see the person who stood near a stand admiring the trinkets and she fell backwards onto to the ground as she walked right into to the man's side.

Slightly put off that she had so adequately embarrassed herself she scrambled back to her feet brushing the dirt from the back of the dress hoping to make a better impression. When she finally looked up she was startled to find herself looking into pools of memorizing brown eyes. It was a wonder that she was able to find her voice after finally seeing the individual that she had collided with.

"I am so sorry sir," Buffy apologized quickly.

However the young man before her did not seem to be able to speak. In fact all he seemed to be able to do was stare at the golden female in front off. Only after she had went to move passed him did he end his trance like state and listen to the girl.

"Wait," he replied not knowing what the beauty had said but knowing that he did not want her out of his sight yet, "I must apologize for this incident."

Shaking off her annoyance at being ignored she turned back to face him. It was not like she was not used to not being listened to. After all her stepfamily did it all the time. Wanting to get to her cliffs she smiled reassuringly at the handsome man and left to finish her shopping. Only moments after the incident with the man she was back on her horse riding towards home.

The fact that the women had not stopped except to apologize greatly intrigued the man whom now stood in the lane. He had never had that type of reaction from any body let alone a woman. This male was not egotistical, nor was he blind to his looks. However it was not usually because of his looks that made people stop and look. No it was the fact that he was royalty.

In all Prince Angel's time he had not come across such a creature as he had today. The golden beauty intrigued him. She barely glanced at him while he stared openly at her; as well she seemed not to know exactly whose company she was in. It was refreshing to know that there was some female in the kingdom that was not awestruck at his title.

As he watched her walk away he was once again surprised when she pulled herself onto her horse. Not because she needed no help but she was riding the beast the way a gentleman would. Not able to pull his eyes off her he watched as she rode towards the countryside.

With her only stop being home, she rode towards the cliffs. As she slid from the horse she drew in a large breath of fresh ocean air. The smell was invigorating. As she stared out to the wide expanse she wondered about the many things that was wrong in her life.

_'Buffy, my dress needs to be ironed.'_

_'What a worthless, lazy, lay-about, that girl is,'_

_Hours spent scraping the mud clump from the bottom of the horse's shoes._

_Days spent listening to the endless chatter of her stepsisters while she did chores._

_'Dear, drapes need to be cleaned._

_…Rugs need to be beaten._

_…Corals are in need of a cleaning.'_

How had her life become so disastrous? Why did the fates despise her so? Buffy wondered on many occasions if she had perhaps angered them in some way or another. Some days she spent hours pondering the reasons her life seemed to be so horrible. Not even noticing the air had cooled considerably.

She was once again lost in thought as she stared out at the open ocean, that she did not hear the sounds of hoofs cantering towards her. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the handsome man slide form his horse and make his way towards her. So it was quite the surprise when a warm hand descended onto her chilled shoulder. Startled, Buffy jumped and let out a tiny squeak in surprise.

"Are you alright miss?" The dark haired man questioned her.

It was only than, when he spoke that she recognized his voice from early that day. Not wanting to seem rude she replied to the man. "Yes. I am fine, thank you."

"Lady, may I inquire why you are out here so late at night. There are many dangerous creatures during this time. " The prince asked with a twinge of concern.

With this simple concern Buffy's anger rose and she turned her glare towards the prince. "Why is it that it is not dangerous for a male to walk alone at night but it is for a female. I would have you know that I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I do not need the protection of a man now."

Slightly taken back by her rant he firmly decided that in fact she could take care of herself. Her fire intrigued him for he had never met a female such as she. A lady, that did not seem to want to be looked after but to be an equal. He was not only attracted to her beauty but to her fire as well. Knowing that this was one lady that he would consider to marry Angel was hoping that she was going to attend the ball. And not willing to chance that she wasn't, he decided to ask.

"Are you going to attend the ball for the prince?"

As he studied her face he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. He couldn't understand it, why the mentioning of the royal ball upset her. She was a beautiful woman who, assuming from time she was out here, was not married. The sadness that he had seen made no sense.

"No. I do not believe that I am going to be attending the ball tonight."

This answer genuinely surprised him but answered his first question, "Why not? You are an eligible female are you not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Than why will you not be at the ball? It is by kings orders that all eligible females are to attend the ball." He asked hoping to convince her to attend.

"Well maybe I do not wish to spend the night with prissy girls who throw themselves at a prince in hopes of becoming a queen. There is what a one in hundred chance or less that they will be the one the prince decides to marry."

Now beyond intrigued he pushed on, "But do you not want the chance to become the prince's bride? He is after all royalty."

Miffed that this handsome man thought so little of her she replied tersely, "Royalty is not always everything. All someone would get from a marriage with a prince would be a boost in station and unlimited spending money. I believe that I am of more use to the kingdom's people now than any point that I was queen, should I be chosen."

"Interesting, I do not think I have ever met a person with stronger opinions than you." Angel complimented her, though she did not take it the way in which it was intended.

"Men! Meet a strong willed woman and they have to insult them in hopes of being superior once again."

Amused at her outburst he held his chuckles in knowing they would only anger her more. "I was actually complimenting you."

"Oh." She murmured in embarrassment. Not wanting to be near him after her rant she strode back to Sliver and started untying him. Apologizing quickly she swung herself up on Silver's back and started to trot away.

It was only when she had turned around that he realized he didn't know who she was, which meant there was no way to find her. Deciding he did in fact want to see her again he called out.

"I did not get you name."

"I did not give it," she replied cheekily as she turned her head to smile at him.

As she cantered into the stable Buffy was not surprised to see Willow's carriage there. Knowing her family would be preoccupied for a while she went to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner for her family. She was able to have dinner fully cooked and set out by the time her stepsister's fittings were finished.

Having already eaten she informed her family that the meal was served and waiting for them. Once they were out of the parlor where Willow had set up shop she closed the door and turned back to her. She was surprised to be greeted by the sight of Willow holding a tape measure out as if she was waiting for someone to measure. Surely she didn't expect Buffy to get measured for a new dress.

Of course she knew what Willow was up to and she planned to halt any ideas Willow may have conjured up. However all her plans to diminish Willow's ideas dissolved when she noticed her friend was in fact wearing what she came to know as '_The Resolve Face'. _Sighing Buffy strode to the middle of the room and spread her arms from her side, creating a smile to burst onto Willow's face.

Knowing that she had to work fast she didn't spend anytime on inane chatter. It was only ten minutes later that all Buffy's measure where written down. Putting away her tape she turned back to Buffy.

"What kind of material would you like this dress to be,"

"A silver, and crimson red in the cheapest type of material."

"Cheapest material I have, that would hardly do for a royal ball. No I believe that silk or at least satin is what is needed for this dress. Yes, yes, you will definitely be the most beautiful one at that ball."

"Willow," Buffy began cautiously, "you do remember that I am not going to the royal ball right."

"Oh, don't talk like that. That is pure nonsense, of course you're going to the ball."

Using the only problem she had left she last resort out, "I have no shoes to go with this dress that you plan to make. It would not look right to wear my ragged shoes with such a beautiful dress you plan to make."

Once again Willow had the solution to her problem. "I have the perfect shoes for your dress." She packed her stuff up and headed for the door, "Now don't you worry, I have assistants work on your sisters and mother's dresses while I work on yours. I have the perfect design for you."

Buffy was not able to reply because her friend had disappeared out the door. Knowing that she was in fact now going to the ball she went to do the dishes. After all she only had a few hours too deceive her family and get ready herself.

The hour before the ball Buffy's family was in a frenzy trying to get ready. The dresses and other accessories for this night had arrived an hour ago, leaving Drusilla, Cordelia and Darla scrambling to get ready. However, she had not seen her dress among the others.

Her hopes were still not high on being able to attend the ball herself, for her family had her running around trying to aid them in getting ready. By eight her mother and sisters were ready while she was still in her daily chore clothes.

"Well darlings, we must go. After all we wouldn't want to keep the carriages waiting now would we."

"You aren't going to wait for me?" Buffy asked out off pure curiosity, knowing that she wouldn't be attending.

Darla looked positively appalled at the idea while Cordelia only pulled a face. However it was Drusilla who answered, "Oh you can go," her daughters gasps could be heard, "if you can be ready in five minutes.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to be ready in that time Buffy bid them good night and watched as the carriage moved away from the estate. Only moments after shutting the door she returned to open it again. She was surprised to say the least to see Willow and a shy looking blonde standing on her steps. Taking a few minutes to get over her shock she invited them in and closed the door to ward of the chilly air.

It wasn't until she turned around that she finally noticed the dress bag folded over Willow's arm and what seemed to be glass slippers in the blonde's hands. Raising her eyebrows was all it took for Willow to start explaining.

"Hey Buffy. You're probably wondering why we're here." Buffy smiled a little before glancing at the blonde at Willow's side. "Oops, I forgot. Sorry, Buffy meet Tara my assistant, Tara this is Buffy."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Y…ou…u…as…s…we…el…ll…l"

"Ok," Willow started talking again before thrusting the dress and a pair of glass shoes into Buffy's arm, snatching her free hand and dragging Buffy up the stairs to her bedroom. "Now go slip on the dress and than get back here quickly. We still have your hair and make-up to do and you don't want to be to late for the ball."

Still astonished by Willow's abrupt arrival Buffy didn't question her, just changed and returned to the room now in a crimson red, silk dress with an under layer of silver satin with the glass shoes adorning her feet. Seating herself in front of the mirror she allowed Willow and Tara to work their magic.

It was only ten minutes after she had entered the room that she was riding away from her home in a carriage headed to the ball. As she rode towards the ball her fears of being discovered finally began pushing forward. If her stepfamily saw her she would not be allowed away from the house ever again. However, she knew that she would regret not going to the prince's ball if she didn't, so she clamped down her fears and hid them away until after the ball. As the carriage pulled up to castle she nervously tucked a loose hair behind her ear and waited for the door to be opened. After all it wasn't proper for a women to open her, own door.

When the door finally opened she gracefully stepped out of the carriage and started to make her way up to the castle's entrance. Embarrassment threatened to engulf her when she realized that she was slightly late and the ball had already started. However, she did want to be at the ball, so she covered her embarrassment with a slight smile and made her way passed the guards stationed on either side of the large doors, that were propped open for easy entrance.

Not wanting to bring attention to herself she quietly slipped into the workings of the ball. She was surprised when, only moments after she arrived, the prince's presence was announced. What she didn't know was that her surprise was going to turn to astonishment in mere moments.

For as all the ladies in the room's head turn to watch the descent of the prince she realized that the prince was actually the man the she had run over in the market and then so rudely dismissed. Or how horrible this night was going to turn out to be. If the prince saw her she was surely to be thrown in jail. With thoughts of jail, anger seemed to well inside her; after all it was not her fault that she did not know that he was indeed the prince.

Buffy stayed on the outskirts of the ball, hoping to stay out of sight of not only the prince but of Drusilla and her daughters. Being so engrossed with the happenings of the ball she never noticed the prince, who had been trying to catch a glimpse of her approach her.

As Prince Angel descended to the ball a glimpse of red, silver and blonde amongst the crowd caught his attention. He was looking for the blonde he met at he market and later seen at the cliffs in hopes that she had indeed come, even though she had said she would not be here tonight. He had tried to push her from his thoughts the last hours before the ball but it did not work. His intrigue seemed to have seared her into his mind.

As he mingled with the other guest he always kept one eye out for his mystery blonde. It wasn't about an hour in that he was again saw a flash of red, silver and blonde. Having seen it on the outer circles of the ball he made his way through the crowd in hopes of seeing the face of the women who seemed to be alluding him.

He was beyond frustrated when ten o'clock rolled around and he had yet to see the girl from neither earlier that day nor the one that seemed to be a hallucination of his that night. Angel was about to give up hope that he would see either when he saw the back of a blonde women dressed in a red and silver dress exit the ball into the castle gardens. Not wanting to give up hope too easy he followed the woman into the garden.

As the hours passed Buffy began to feel confined. She needed to be outside for a bit before she exploded. All the ideal chitchat about the prince was beginning to get on her nerves. Where ever she turned it was 'the prince this' or 'the prince that' or even 'Oh isn't he so handsome.'

It was not that he wasn't cute. But there is only so many times that a person can hear the same sentence over before they are ready to pull their hair out. Buffy was still very much afraid that if the prince did recognize her that she would be arrested, and that would not do well for her at all. After all she had to leave at midnight so that she would be home before her stepfamily.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice when Prince Angel stepped into the garden, and she did not see the delight light his eyes when he realized that it was indeed the woman from earlier that day. In fact it wasn't until the prince cleared his throat that she took any notice of him at all.

When the sound of a throat being cleared penetrated Buffy's thoughts she jumped to her feet in fright. With a hand over her rapidily beating heart she turned towards the entrance way to the garden trying to discover who the noise came from. She was surprised to see that the Prince was standing there looking sheepish.

"Sorry if I scared you," the Prince cajoled her.

Finding it slightly funny that royalty would apologize to her she let a small giggle out before responding, "That's quite alright." As if realizing where she was for the first time she turned his sheepish look back at him, "I shouldn't be out here anyway. This is after all the Royal garden not a place for common folk."

She tried to make her way back inside but the prince reached out and grabbed her upper arm in attempts to halt her progression. Not able to move with the feelings that his touch caused, she simply stared into his deep chocolate eyes. She could not believe that the prince, royalty, was actually touching her.

"Please don't go yet. I wish to talk with you, if you let me."

"Why?" Buffy inquired suddenly suspicsious that he was playing her.

Knowing honesty was the best way to go Angel told her the truth, "You intrigue me."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you not the woman that I had a ran in with at the market today as well as met on the cliff's early this night?"

"Yes, but..."

"Than it is you who indeed intrigues me."

The confusion inside Buffy was easy to read clearly through her eyes. However that confusion did not stop her from demanding her answers. Why would such a common looking person, such as she, attract any attention from the prince.

"Why prince, are you..."

"Angel," he said in an attempt to bring their conversation on a first name basis.

However Buffy did not want this. In fact she had no intention of telling him her name. And to make sure he knew this she purposely used his title when continuing her conversation.

"Why _prince_, are you so intrigued by me?"

"You do not act as most females would in your position," he said with a sigh that acknowledge his acceptance, at least for now, of the basis of the conversation.

"And how would most act?"

"For one they would not still be so far away from me. Another they would have at least mentioned their names in hopes that I would choose them for my bride-to-be. Also they would have at least fluttered their lashes or something else more obvious in hopes of capturing my attention."

"For all you know I am just trying something different to capture your attention?"

"Why do I seriously doubt you would do such a thing?"

As images of throwing herself at the prince in hopes of capturing his attention, threw her into a set of giggles. What a ridiculous idea. Not only would she never lower herself to having to practically beg for attention but the prince would most likely not notice her even if she did.

"What is so funny," Angel inquiried with a bemused look.

"It is just to funny to picture myself doing any of those things especially for a guy." Buffy spoke before she realized that she had just confirmed his question.

"See I knew you were not looking to capture my attentions."

Buffy kept her mouth shut this time, in attempts to keep her from disclosing any more information to him. She didn't understand what made her speak before thinking. Usually it was that she thought to much before speaking that was the problem but now it was the other way. It was annoying her to no end that the one time that it was important to keep her mouth shut she didn't seem capable.

Angel could see that the she was closing up. Her lips had drawn together after her last comment and he could see her berating herself through her eyes. He knew that he wanted to learn more about her , especially after the way she made him feel just by simply grabbing her arm. However he also knew that if he didn't clear away from the subject now she would run and he would lose her for the rest of the night. So he clamped his questions back and instead asked her if she wished to dance.

"But do you not have to return to the ball?"

"No."

"But would your guests not miss you?" She asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Some may, but I would rather dance with you out here, alone. Than in there surround by a sea people." He said quietly while holding her gaze with his own heated one.

He could not describe the feelings that overwhelmed him when she firmly took a hold of his hand that was held out in offering. This time he was not surprised when all his nerve endings in his hands came alive at her touch. Angel was also pleased when he seen her shiver. It was reassuring to know that he was not he only one effected by their seemingly innocent touch.

She could not understand why such a man as Prince Angel would rather spend his evening with her than with all the beautiful women of the kingdom. To her it was inconceivable. She was not the type of women to have a man overlook others just to spend time with her. In fact it was common knowledge to her that she was not the most attractive female in the kingdom. After all her family had told her that enough, that it was impossible to forget.

As she danced with Angel she unconsiciously relaxed. The feelings that Angel evoked in her were both exciting a terrifying. All she knew was that no one had ever had such a profound effect on her before and that most likely no one ever would again.

Buffy quickly looked at the clock was glad to see that it was only eleven fifteen. She still had fourty-five minutes left to dance. And she had to admit to herself that she was spending the time with Angel. Laying her head on his shoulder she let herself relax and be glided around the garden in Angel's arms.

She was content enough just to dance with him the rest of the night. So it was a surpirse when she jolted out of her daze. Looking around for what disturbed her she heard the clock chiming, signaling midnight and the end of heer dreams. Knowing that she had to be home before her stepfamily was she kissed Angel on the cheek swiftly and run from the gardens.

Angel was beyond surprised when the blonde head shot up form his shoulder and started to scan the area. What surprised him even more was the speed of her departure. She simply swiftly kissed his cheek and than ran from the garden. He did not know what he wanted to do, but he did know that he did not want her to leave. In fact he wanted her to be his bride.

"Wait!" He yelled after her as he ran through the doors she and just left through.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!"

He had just reentered the ballroom and could see her running throught the sea of people. He knew he had little chance of catching her once he stepped foot onto the floor so he called out to the guards standing near the entrance to the ballroom.

"Stop her! Don't let her leave!"

He had just stepped onto the floor when he saw the first guard lose balance and fall. Angel pushed his way through the crowd in hopes that he reached her before she left. All he needed to know was her a name and than he could find her. Not wanting to lose full sight of her he kept his eye towards the entrance. He was almost ready to breath a sigh of relief when he was just about to her, however lady luck was not on his side, the beautiful blonde ran from sight just as he pushed through the last few women.

Though he had lost sight of her he was not going to give up. Ignoring the whines of the ladies behind him he rushed through the ballroom doors. Moments after he left the ball he was exiting the castle as well, and that was when he finally spotted her once again. She was running down the many stairs when he seen her falter. However her slight falter did not hapen her descent.

Because the prince was so far behind her he was only half way down the stairs when she entered the carraige. Knowing his chance off catching her, now that she was in the carriage, were gone he stared after her in dismay. He did not even know her name. How could he be so foolish. When he hung his head in defeat before turning to return to the castle, he noticed a single glass slipper lying before his own feet.

Bending down he picked it up and held it in his hands as if it were the most precious thing in the kingdom. And at that moment it was, after all it was the only link to his blonde beauty. Knowing no more could be done that night, he slipped the slipper into his pocket and returned to the castle. He rejoined the ball though his mind was on the mystery woman he had spent the night with.

As Buffy sat in the carriage she tried to even her breathing. She had just spent the last two hours dancing with Prince Angel. It was unbelieveable that a woman such as she could be of any interest to one such as him, let alone two hours worth. The ball was an extradionary event that she was glad she attended even if her night was spent with a man who didn't even know her name.

It was upsetting that she had to leave so soon before everyone else but she knew she had to be home before her step-family. She could just imagine what her step-mother would do to her if she ever found out that she had been at the ball. But for some reason she couldn't seem to bring herself to care. All she could think about was the prince and the most amazing night she had ever been part of. Her feelings were so disordered right now that she didn't realize they had arrived at her house until the door was opened a hand was extended towards her in an offer to help her out of the carriage.

It wasn't until she was in the house and watching the carriage leave that she realized that she had to undress and hide the dress she had on before her family returned home. So she put her thoughts of prince Angel away and made her way to her room to change. Once she was back in her normal outfit for bed she did her evening routine and laid down for the night. She never heard her step-family come home or the things they sadi about hte mystery female from the ball. It wasn't until morning that she heard anything about the ball, it was while she was bringing tea to her step-sisters piano lessons that she heard their views for the first time.

"I wonder who that girl was last night?" Darla said to her sister Cordelia.

"I don't know but she must have done something wrong, with the prince yelling after her and all." Cordelia replied with a small giggle.

"Yeah, how embarassing. Being rushed after, by the prince of all people, in front of the entire kingdom at that."

Buffy listened from the other side of the door as Cordelia laughed and answered Darla back, "I know, I would have died right there if a man such as prince Angel had called out to me."

"I know! And Cordelia can you believe that he danced with me. Oh, I could of fainted when he asked." Darla squealed in delight.

Buffy could no longer stand there listening to her step-sisters talk about the man who she had spent the night with, so she knocked on the door making her presence known. Not waiting for a reply she pushed the door open with her shoulder and entered the room to place the tea tray down. As she went about pouring their tea she avoided their gazes, there was no way that she was going to show them how interested she was in their conversation. Once the tea was poured she left the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

It was hard for her to believe that she could hear the jealousy, for her even if they didn't know, in her step-sisters words. She smiled at the thought of what they would do if they knew it was her they were so jealous of. Pushing any thoughts of last night back she walked back to the kitchen to finish her chores for the day, which wouldn't take her long since she had started her chores much early today then she usually did.

She was in her own world until mid-day when a knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts, however she didn't bother to make for the door since she could hear the clicking of her step-mother's heels making their way to the door. Not worried about who was at the door now Buffy went back to doing the dishes, she wanted to finish her chores so she could head up to the her cliffs.

Angel stood outside of what seemed to be the hundredth house that day waiting for the door to be answered. He was so tired of women throwing themselves at them as he sat by waiting for them to try on the glass slipper that he found, however he wasn't going to give up just yet, he was determined to find his mystery woman. And if it took him weeks of travelling he would do it.

When the door opened he wasn't surprised to see that three women greeted him instead of just one. However he was upset that there was only one blonde, she was taller than his dream lady, but he knew that he would have to allow them try it on anyway, even if it was a waste of his time. So he greeted them kindly, introduced his companions and entered the house when granted.

He sat on the one of the chairs that sat opposite of the two step-sisters and quietly sat listening to them praise themselves and each other. It was like this at every house that he was a guest at, the daughters woud praise themselves and the parnets would praise each daughter in turn, and everytime he would know that who he was looking for wasn't there, for the woman he was interested in wouldn't bother praising herself. But he would sit through it all and leave with his hope dwindling a little each time.

As he watched them try the shoe he lost himself in his memories of the night before. The golden beauty that seemed to elude him at every turn. Knowing if he let himself go to far he would lose himself in his memories and pay little attention to his host and that would not do so he pushed his back and watched as Cordelia struggled to pull it on. Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere, he motioned for Wesley, one of his companions to take the slipper and give it to the other sister.

And once again he watched as the lady tried on the shoe. Her dress covered the heel of her foot so when it slipped on and her toes could be seen, he gasped in disbelief. Yet when she moved her foot and it slipped off he knew that he had not found his woman. He wasn't really too disappointed that the shoe didn't fit either of them.

"There is no one else in the house who may have been at the ball last night, is there Lady Drucilla?" He asked as he stood from his spot.

"No," the only sign that she maybe lying was the slight note of distress that wasn't picked up by anyone.

Taking the ladies word he headed for the door. Once he was back outside he thanked them for their time and apologized for disturbing them. Thankful to finally be back in his carriage he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. And it wasn't until he opened his eyes that he saw the beauty on the horse riding towards the cliffs that laid behind the house he had just left.

Exiting the carriage he ordered one of his companions form his horse, told the others to stay there and wait for him and swung into the now empty saddle. Turning the horse he smiled to Wesley conveying that he was good and cantered away towards the cliff.

Buffy could here that canter of horse's hoofs as someone brought up her rear, yet she wasn't to worried who it was since usually only farmers rode horses near the cliffs. It was however surprising when the sounds of hoofs quit and were replaced by the pounding of quick steps. Not caring to much about who was also at he cliffs she kept her gaze straight and allowed the breeze to calm her nerves that seemed to be on edge.

"I've seen you three times and I don't know who you are," the voice from the night before startled her to attention.

Spinning around she would have lost her balance if it wasn't for prince Angel catching her, "What are you doing here?" Buffy squeaked in surprise.

Angel smiled while answering, "Looking for you of course."

"ME?"

"Yes it was you at the ball last night wasn't it?"

"Well, no of course not," she tried to lie but her shaking voice gave the lie away.

"Don't lie," he pleaded quitely with his arm still holding her though she had regained her balance, "It was you. I know it."

"Well okay it was me, so what."

"I want you to be my bride."

She tried to push away but the prince wouldn't let her, "I can't."

"My family."

"The one who lives in that house," he asks pointing towards the house he exited only moments ago.

"Well yes but..."

He cut her off angry that she was trying to use her family, the ones that said she didn't livfe there as an excuse. "No, don't go there."

Buffy was slightly startled at the amount of emotion in his words. Why should he care what she said, he was the prince and she was a lowly common folk. She didn't have the right to be in the arms of someone so influential, but who was she to argue if he didn't seem to mind.

"But..."

No buts, no ands and no excuses. I want you to be my bride and I don't want anyone else. I have spent the whole day looking for you and I am not letting you go."

He said this with so much conviction that she was stunned into silence. She couldn't believe that the Prince was asking to marry her, god, it was like a dream come true. She was so stunned that she didn't feel the prince moving her forward and it wasn't until she heard the shrill shreiks of disbelieve from her step-sisters that she noticed she was no longer back at the cliffs but being manovered into the royal carriage.

All she could do was watch as Angel sat next to her and ordered the carriage back to the castle. With a last look behind her she was pleased to note the way her family's faces seemed to have twisted into bitter loks of disgust. It was one of the best sites she had ever seen.

Prince Angel and Buffy married only days after he finally found her and the King Giles was pleased to note that his son seemed to be happy with his choice. Drucilla lost her 'Duchess' title and she allong with Darla and Cordelia were forced to leave the home for it turned out it was left to Buffy by her father. All in all the kingdom received their HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

_**A/N: Sorry for the suck ending but I was tired of writing it and just wanted to get it finshed.**_


End file.
